Sinmasters
by Carzilla888
Summary: Ichigo and his sisters have just given birth to the soul of their sin and are now thrust into a tag tournament where together with their sins must fight other masters and their sins to the death. what happens when ur once friends turn into enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello Carzilla here with a brand new story. Now this one is completely out there. This idea came to me out of the blue so I was like why not give it a shot and see where it goes. I suppose it turned out okay but at the end of the day it's ur opinions that count well at least in this case. But I warn you now besides the characters this doesn't follow the anime at all.

Summary: Basically it's about Ichigo and a lot of others who through their ancestors inherited a second soul which is referred to as sin that was inherited, Kinda like adam and eve sinned and we all inherited sin something like that. Anyway through an order from the higher ups Isshin is forced to make his children give "Birth" to their sins. Automatically entering them into the tag tournament where masters and their sins hunt other masters and sins down and try and kill each other until only one pair is left standing. Sorry but this is by far the worst summary I've ever written and I've written some terrible ones but I tried srry. Anyhooo proceed on

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN I REPEAT DO NOT OWN

MASTER SIN

Ichigo Shirosaki

Orihime Momo

Chad Ururu

Toshiro Gin

Mila Rose Halibel

Hiyori Starrk

Unohana Kenpachi

Karin Hyorinmaru

Yuzu Hozukimaru

Hanataro Nnoitra

Rangiku Haineko

Uryu Zabimaru

Renji Komamura

Rukia Shirayuki

Grimmjow Ulquiorra

Keigo Soi-fon

Urahara Yoruichi

I KNOW A LOT OF THE PAIRINGS ARE WEIRD BUT JUST BEAR WITH IT FOR A WHILE (more to come)

SOUL CALLING

Ichigo tried his best to remain calm and to play it off as if there was nothing to fear for the sake of his littler sisters but he himself found it hard not to tremble. Today was the day that the offspring of the Kurosaki household were to "Birth" their sins that lurked within their bodies. Their father never one to sugar coat anything once told them about the process and how excruciating it was. He provided vivid detail of what they'd experience and told them to physically and mentally prepare for it.

They had no choice but to take his word for it especially considering he'd been through the same thing. Ichigo was terrified but for the sake of Karin and Yuzu he couldn't let it show, besides they were already worse off. Karin tried to brush it off but even she couldn't hide her fear of "Birthing." Yuzu was a whole different story, she didn't take it well at all. She cried and begged Isshin to reconsider, but he simply told her the choice was not his to make.

And now the four of them found themselves in front of the Seireitei facility. For awhile they all stood staring up at the gloomy building before the double doors slowly opened revealing a young emotionless girl.

"Welcome you all must be the Kurosaki's my name is Nemu Kurotsuchi we have been expecting you," She said monotone as she gestured for them all to come in. Ichigo swallowed hard. Yuzu clung on to Isshin tightly.

As they all entered the facility they saw and heard all kinds of Mechanical devices at work. Karin stared awe struck despite her previous fear. Isshin's expression hadn't changed since this morning. He still had this dire look to him.

"Greetings I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi and I will be attending to you all today," Mayuri said chipper. Ichigo's expression turned to one of pure terror when he caught sight of Kurotsuchi.

The man was anything but normal. His face was painted black and white and around his head appeared to be a pharaoh like beard with two stubbed cones as his ears. He also wore a maniacal grin that bared all his golden colored teeth. And upon further inspection it appeared his right middle finger was significantly longer than all the rest. Ichigo felt ill, was this truly the man who was going to perform the "Birthing" process on he and his sisters.

"Oh how very rude of me, please allow me to introduce my surgeon partner Muramasa," Mayuri chimed gesturing toward a shadowy corner. Just as his name was called a man stepped forth from the shadows effectively frightening Yuzu worse than what she already was.

"Greetings I am Muramasa and I will be treating you all today," He said politely, but he looked anything but trustworthy.

"Well then taking it that Nemu did her introduction at the door let us not beat around the bush any longer. Now who is that I'll be cutting open first, could it be you little girl?" He said to Yuzu purposefully making his eyes go cockeyed. She hid behind Isshin's leg.

"Please Mayuri can't you see their already shaken up? This is their first time be more considerate why don't cha. Isshin said seriously. Mayuri only laughed.

"Ah I remember my first time, oh how I was excited...but then I got Nemu. After that, all I felt was rage," Mayuri said reminiscently.

I-I'll go first," Ichigo spoke up. Mayuri cocked a look at Ichigo before laughing again. It made Ichigo's breath hitch.

"Dear boy there are no first or seconds you all shall be operated on at the same time," Mayuri said as a matter-of-fact.

"But..."Ichigo sputtered.

"No buts now shall we?" Mayuri coaxed.

"Dad please," Yuzu begged gripping onto him for dear life.

"Yuzu it'll be okay I'll be by your side the whole time," Karin said in an attempt to comfort both Yuzu and herself.

"And I'll be just outside the door waiting," Isshin added smiling warmly.

Yuzu sniffled before she grabbed hold of Karin's hand as they and Ichigo followed Mayuri, Nemu and Muramasa behind the gigantic doors. When the trio had disappeared behind the doors Isshin felt his entire body go numb with anxiety.

"Please Misaki look after our kids," Isshin silently prayed.

Inside the room their were three beds spaced generously apart. Ichigo was led to one while Yuzu and Karin occupied the remaining two.

"You Nemu, go take care of the sniveling one, Muramasa you take the girl with the permanent scowl and I, you boy," Mayuri barked as he leered at Ichigo. Ichigo swallowed back down a lump that had formed in his throat.

As all three laid back on their beds suddenly simultaneously locks sprung up imprisoning both their arms and legs.

"What's happening, Ichigo?" Yuzu screamed.

"What is this," Karin said panicking.

"Mayuri what is the meaning of this why are we being restrained like this" Ichigo questioned.

"So you won't struggle when I cut you open of course," Mayuri said simply picking through different shaped knives. To Ichigo's eyes they all looked menacing.

"Alright let the show begin," Mayuri said inching closer to Ichigo with a weird shaped knife. Ichigo's breath became ragged as he watched Mayuri loom over his defenseless body.

"Try not to squirm brat," Mayuri spat as the blade came closer to the tip of his chest.

"No, wait," Ichigo begin breathing harder.

"Silence boy," Mayuri barked ignoring his plea. Mayuri without much consideration dug the hilt of the knife into Ichigo's chest and drug it along his torso stopping just above the hip bone. All the while Ichigo screamed bloody murder at the excruciating pain.

"Please stop," Ichigo screamed. Mayuri only continued his administrations as he then pulled out a device that resembled a crane hook. Ichigo's eyes widened considerably as Mayuri positioned the device near his chest.

"No please, oh GOD!" Ichigo screamed as the crane latched onto the flaps of his open wound and pulled the skin apart opening His chest right up. The pain was too great for him to handle, he felt himself becoming delirious from the pain.

"Oh my what an interesting structure," Mayuri commented before abruptly digging his hand into Ichigo's opened chest. He bypassed the lungs and heart and dug much deeper. The deeper he dug the louder Ichigo screamed. Soon his agonized screams didn't even resemble a humans cry anymore.

"Ah there it is," Mayuri said excitedly. As his hands latched onto something deep within Ichigo. The object pulsated in his hand before erupting in black aura. The aura spilled out of Ichigo's body violently in resistance as Mayuri began pulling the object out.

Somewhere deep in Ichigo's pained filled mind He was begging to die. Compared to this death was paradise. Meanwhile Yuzu and Karin were going through the same torture but under different methods.

"Please refrain from any unnecessary movement," He said deadpanned.

Karin gulped as he raised a hand over her chest. His hand lingered there a moment before waves begin to emit from his finger tips and soon Karin's chest began to distort as he slowly dug his hand into her chest. Now it was Karin's turn to scream out in agony as he continued to dig deeper and deeper. She fought violently against her restraints but to no avail.

"Ahhhh please stop I beg you please!" Karin screamed. She was in so much pain she couldn't even shed the tears that stung her eyes. Soon Muramasa was elbow deep within Karin's chest and she began convulsing violently as she screamed.

"Found you," Muramasa uttered as he grabbed it evoking the same response as the object pulsated once and erupted in blue aura. Karin's back arched painfully as the blue aura ripped brutally from her body. Muramasa continued to tug the resisting object out.

And in the middle was little Yuzu who was sobbing uncontrollably the whole time. Nemu only continued to wrap something invisible around her fingers with zero emotion displayed on her face.

"What are you g-going to do," Yuzu asked shakily.

"Please refrain from unnecessary movement or the pain will be magnified," Nemu said monotone. Yuzu watched with bleary eyes as four hooks attached to the string tied around Nemu's fingers encased her entire torso before abruptly clamping into her sides digging into her torso deeper and deeper penetrating the skin but still deeper they dug.

It felt as if Yuzu's entire rib cage would cave in as she was crushed between the four hooks. The pain was so great Yuzu couldn't even utter a sound as the hooks dug deeper into her very being. All the while Nemu's face didn't change not even in the slightest.

"Kill me please," Yuzu whispered relatively calmly despite the excruciating pain she was enduring.

"Ichigo, Karin, Dad help me," Yuzu screamed suddenly finding her voice. Out of the three her scream was the most ear piercing.

"Ugh shut that banshee up," Mayuri sneered before turning his attention back on Ichigo. Nemu nodded before shoving her finger into Yuzu's mouth.

"Bite down if you must, but please refrain from such noise," Nemu said. Yuzu continued to scream and to choke on Nemu's finger that was forcing it's way deeper in her mouth to silence her.

"There," Nemu said as she felt the claws hook onto something. Not long the object pulsated and brutally erupted ripping out of Yuzu's body.

The shock of the abruptness and the amplified pain caused Yuzu to bite down savagely onto Nemu's finger tearing it completely off. Nemu didn't even flinch as Yuzu nearly choked on the blood flowing freely into her mouth. Nemu began to pull upwards as Yuzu began to fiercely fight her restraints.

All three in perfect sync began screaming bloody murder as their sins were being torn brutally from their bodies. All the while Isshin sat on a bench outside with his head in his hands sobbing quietly as he listened to the agonizing cries of his children.

"Please look after our beloved children Misaki."

Three agonizing hours had passed before Mayuri had reappeared from behind the two great doors. Isshin power walked to meet him.

"So how are my troops," Isshin asked gravely.

"Ha you call those screaming banshee's troops," Mayuri said inconsiderately. He would have continued on with his insults but the deadly glare Isshin gave him effectively cut him off.

"Well don't just take my word for it go and see about your screeching chimpanzee's yourself," Mayuri said stepping aside as Isshin ran past him and disappeared behind the gigantic double doors.

"This way please," Nemu said motioning for him to follow her out a side door. He quickly went after her taking note of her bloody hand which she tried to hide.

The two walked down a long hallway before they came to another door. Nemu stopped and stood aside motioning for him to continue. He nodded and walked in bursting into tears when he caught sight of his children laid out on hospital beds.

He walked in slowly trying to wipe his tears so they wouldn't worry about him. As the father he felt it was his duty to be the rock of the family.

Isshin stopped by Ichigo's bedside first seeing as Ichigo began to twitch in his sleep indicating he was waking up. Ichigo peeked a dreary eye open at his father before smiling weakly. Isshin couldn't help smiling back.

"Thanks for not attacking me this time," Ichigo said chuckling weakly. Isshin tried to find humor in it but couldn't and soon tears fell down his cheeks again.

"I'm so proud of you son," Isshin said seriously. Ichigo nodded before sighing closing his eyes again.

"Dad?" Karin called weakly also stirring in her sleep. Isshin quickly got up and walked to her side.

"How's my little girl?" Isshin asked wiping his eyes feigning a smile.

"Piece a cake," She said grinning, weakly raising a thumbs up. Isshin's smile faded as he latched onto the trembling hand and began laying light kisses on it tears falling once again.

"Hey goat face cut that out, It hurts too much for me to cry too ya know," Karin said frowning. Isshin smiled nodding his head.

He then finally looked over to his youngest daughter who was still asleep but trembling violently mumbling something incoherent. Isshin walked over and curled up next to her stroking her hair soothingly.

"Wake up baby," He cooed gently caressing her tear stained cheeks. Slowly an eye cracked open peering up at Isshin.

"...hurt," Yuzu said grimacing. Isshin found Yuzu's suffering to be the most unnerving. This was his baby and to see her hurt was tearing him apart.

"Yes I know sweetheart but daddy swears to make it all better," Isshin said reassuringly placing a kiss on her forehead. She nodded stiffly face contorted in pain.

As the family were having their little moment Mayuri followed by Muramasa and Nemu bluntly barged in with little concern about the family's privacy. Isshin frowned at Mayuri as he stood.

"Well the final procedures are complete and the Sin's code structure are now stable, congratulations your little monkey's just gave birth to three of the most powerful sin manifestations I've ever come to witness," Mayuri said excitedly. He snapped his fingers to Nemu who appeared by his side with a long case.

Inside the case were three octagon like badges. Each were a different color with different encryptions graved into the center. Ichigo was given a white one with black encryptions in the center that read Kurai-Tsuin. Karin was given a sky blue one with grey encryptions in the center that read Ekisho. And lastly Yuzu was given a crimson red one with gold encryptions at the center that read Kurimuzonfurasshu.

All three stared confusedly at the strange object causing Mayuri to roll his eyes at their obvious ignorance.

"What you see before you is none other than the cocoon that houses the souls of your sin manifestations. And those that you have in your hands are known as sin triggers. And engraved on them are the names of your sin manifestations that only you all can read," Mayuri explained.

"Inside of these things are real life people," Yuzu asked.

"Theoretically speaking yes, but not just people, monsters," Mayuri said dramatically frightening Yuzu.

"During your operations me and my cohorts extracted the souls of the sins that lurked deep within you. Once we possessed the souls, using the power of the Hougyoku Machine we compressed the souls into these small triggers which act as cocoons to the soul. Each is given it's own Trigger which only the original sins host can read. Before saying the name of your sin say the word Bankai first and the Soul that lurks within the trigger should come forth at your every call," Mayuri explained.

"Wow almost like having a servant only with super powers," Yuzu said excitedly.

"However having such powerful beings at your every command comes with a lot of responsibility as well," Isshin said sternly.

"Even I have to agree this is cool, but it also seems like it could be troublesome," Karin said eyeing her trigger.

"Can't believe we went through hell for these tiny things, why the hell did we even have to go through this," Ichigo asked slightly irritated.

"Blame your lineage," Mayuri said simply.

"Our lineage," Ichigo repeated.

"I'm afraid I can't speak more on it but if your really interested why not go to the grand council library, I'm sure you'll find plenty of information about sins and their masters there," Mayuri said.

"Whatever questions Ichigo may have he can come to me," Isshin interjected glaring at Mayuri. Mayuri only shrugged.

"The grand council library?" Ichigo said to himself.

"The grand council library is a heavily guarded facility that is strictly off limits to anyone other than the grand council and the higher ups," Isshin explained. Ichigo having taken in that knowledge scowled at Mayuri, he was going to set him up.

"Oh I can't wait anymore I have to see my new friend," Yuzu squealed. She rose shakily from the bed before she gazed excitedly at her trigger.

"Come on out, Bankai Kurimuzonfurasshu!" She yelled. After a moment her mouth slowly closed as it remained dead silent except for her yell resonating throughout the room.

"Wha-what happened, why didn't it come out did I say the name wrong," Yuzu said disheartened.

"Perhaps it didn't hear you," Isshin said patting the tearful girl on the head.

"I doubt such a weak sniveling thing like you could summon a sin anyhow," Mayuri said eyes spinning around deliriously as he was being scolded by Isshin.

"Bankai, Ekisho," Karin said simply. She shrugged when hers did nothing as well.

"Pathetic," Mayuri said again.

"Quiet you unpropitious clown," Isshin yelled. Soon all eyes landed on Ichigo anxiously.

"Well?" Mayuri coaxed. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Well what?" Ichigo asked frowning.

"Test out your trigger Ichi-nii," Yuzu said ogling his trigger.

"If none of your triggers worked then what's the point of testing mine out?" Ichigo asked scowling.

"Taking into account that your significantly older you might possess a stronger surge of power over your trigger than these baby banshee's over here," Mayuri said.

"I'm not going to warn you again," Isshin said threateningly.

"Jeez fine uh Bankai Kurai-Tsuin," Ichigo uttered halfheartedly.

"See I told you it wouldn't work-" Ichigo started but soon his encryption began to glow as did the whole of the trigger before it rose from Ichigo's hand and began to pulsate. Then black aura burst from the object encasing it. Everyone stood with eyes bigger than saucers mouths on the floor at the scene unfolding before them.

Soon a silhouette of a human figure could be seen in the cocoon of compacted aura. Then suddenly the ball burst sending ribbons of it flying rampant around the room. Karin and Yuzu had fled behind Isshin. Slowly an all white figure floated toward the ground landing softly as his swaying hair and clothes settled down.

The mysterious person stood in the center of the room a murderous aura surrounding him. Ichigo stared at it completely transfixed.

Muramasa and Nemu looked on with apprehensive eyes but still remained impassive. But Mayuri on the other hand...

"Such power, such a murderous vibe, it's even greater than that woman Unohana's sin. Oh great one tell us your name," Mayuri said bowing down to the figure.

A psychotic grin spread across the ghostly white boys lips as he turned revealing black eyes with gold pupils. But what struck them the most was it was like looking at an evil twin version of Ichigo.

"My name is Shirosaki," It replied with a distorted demonic voice.

Okay I'll admit that was out there even for a crazy person like me.

But I guess in order to understand this you can't go by the pairings in the anime in this soul reapers and zanpakuto's don't exist no matter how cool they may be. Well as I gather more ideas for different stories I shall update. But honestly I believe my creative juices are running out (pout) and I was havin fun typin out random ass shit when ever an idea struck me, but such is life. Anyhooo like I said I know the pairings are random as hell but in my head they work out okay or maybe I'm just crazy and I'm deluding myself into thinking they'll work. Who knows...anyway if u feel like it review wateva ya choose is cool wit me...carzilla888 out


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Fellow Fanfictioners I have some bad news well it ain't really bad but I just want to inform u all that I won't be able to update this story for quite some time. Yes I know boo I suck yes, yes but just know that once I do start this story back up the chapter will be great I'll make sure of that. I just got way to many unfinished stories so I decided I will finish the stories one by one starting with the story that has the most reviews. So for the time being my story Predators online will be getting updated then on to the second highest review story. SO again Carzilla is very sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
